Bakeware has not changed much in the last 50 years. In particular, there has been little innovation with regards to handling and efficiency. Most bakeware items do not have handles. And, if an item does have a handle, it is typically integrated into the body of the item, and thus the pseudo handle is difficult to grasp. Furthermore, these pseudo handles do not provide enough surface area to properly support movement of the item in and out of an oven. Many times, the baker's hand/mitt will penetrate into the food product(s).
New bakeware surfaces have been introduced, but they have fallen short in providing a durable non-stick surface. Current bakeware is difficult to handle, as described above. Also, multiple items are required to fully execute a food product, which leads to the need to clean and store multiple items. In turn, time and space is lost in using these multiple items.
As our lives become more complex and busy, our need for improved products grows. We need products that are easy to use and efficient, yet maintain or improve effectiveness of the job at hand.